Bitter Sweet End Of The Pretty Little LiArs Kisses -A (PLL fanfic)
by RoseColorado
Summary: A little attempt of creating the last PLL episode for our sensitive shipper hearts. Enjoy!


The rain poured profusely, with thunder roaring above them all. The dark and stormy night had reached its maximum potential, being strong enough to sway the large cruise ship where they all stood, or more appropriately, were trapped.

Spencer, Emily and Hanna were tied to one of the large poles on the dock of the ship, finally waking up now after being chloroformed, only to see their best friend Aria in the captivity of a hooded man, needless to say it was a black hoodie.  
The man held Aria so tight that his grip had begun stinging Aria's wrists and the knife he held close to her neck was only seconds away from finishing her off.

Realising the situation, the three girls screamed and yelled for help and started struggling but the ropes wouldn't budge, and it seemed like there was something more than ropes that held the three in place.

Handcuffs.

The three girls were handcuffed in a way their hands landed behind their backs, while the rope went around their bodies to the back of the pole.

"Help! Somebody help us!" Spencer screamed which brought out a chuckle from the hooded figure's mouth. All the girls were wet from the rain and their hair stuck to their clothes. Aria's tears were almost impossible to see, as rain water trickled down her face, as soon as she whimpered the knife came closer to her neck, making it hard to breathe. They stood facing the girls, with the great sea behind them. Aria whispered,

"Why are you doing this?"

Another chuckle.

But instead of answering something else caught Aria's attention. Someone called out to her. The voice was familiar, so familiar she could recognize it even when she was on the brink of death.

Ezra.

The hooded figure carefully turned Aria around, never loosening his grip, so she could see who had decided to finally make an appearance.

Ezra wore his casual cream coloured pants, white shirt and a green leather jacket but he had his arms raised high. His eyes were watery and it wasn't until he had come into earshot did Aria realise why he had his arms raised.  
Another hooded figure held a gun behind his head.  
"Aria, I am so so sorry-" Ezra began only to be nudged to silence by the second -A. Aria though crying couldn't control her anger and screamed,  
"Sorry?! Ezra you're sorry for torturing me for years! You're sorry for lying about everything! How our first meeting was about Alison! How everything between us was just your way of getting to Alison."  
"Quiet!" The hooded figure behind Aria screamed!  
That voice. That accent. The hood fell back and in view came the face of a person thirsty for blood.  
Dr Wren Kingston.  
The girls gasped all together but it was Spencer who finally spoke,  
"Wren... why?" He turned his head to face his former girlfriend,  
"Does it matter? My reasons are none of your concern. But don't worry Spencer I don't intend on hurting you." he flashed a devilish smile, "I intend on treating you like my queen."  
And for once in her life, Spencer was speechless, whether it was the surprise that silenced her or the fear, not a word was uttered by the girl imagining the worst possible scenarios.  
"So, where were we?" Wren said, "Oh right, we were trying to decide what to do with you two." while looking at Aria and Ezra.  
"Ezra, it was a pleasure working with you mate, it really was but as I can see that something else seems to have shadowed your decision making skills." he eyed at Aria.  
"Leave her alone." Ezra said, pausing after every word, making sure Wren heard the intentment in his laughed,  
"You don't seem to be the position to demand that, are you? By the way, who do you think is behind you Ezra? Or anyone really. Any guesses?" Everyone stayed hushed. "No? Why don't you show yourself"  
And with a swift motion, the hood fell behind, unveiling yet another face, or should I say, yet another familiar face.  
"Mona.." Aria whispered.  
"Hello bitches" Mona smiled her famous crooked smile. Seeing her back in that black outfit brought back many memories, especially when they were all at the lodge. The day Alison first showed herself and saved them from the fire. It was that day they had decided that Mona was trustworthy, that she too was one of the pretty little liars. Clearly, they were far from wrong.  
"Now that the secrets are out, we can get to the point as to why you all are gathered here."  
Mona shoved Ezra so that he moved forward. Wren began,  
"After much consideration, I realised that the reason you" -while pointing at Ezra-"aren't doing the great job you once did is because of this pretty girl right here. But now that the truth is out, about who we were are I suppose I don't need you anymore. But that does not mean I'm not going to punish you slacking on the job."  
Ezra finally broke the silence and spoke, "We were like brothers. I met you before I met Aria and decided to do whatever you asked me because of what Alison did to you. I was on your side. The only mistake I made" Ezra broke off as tears stung his eyes "was that I fell in love.  
"But even then we were a team. I can't say I'm purely innocent, I'm just as responsible for this as you are but not anymore. I can't do it anymore. I came to my senses after I looked outside the stories we had come to believe were reality. Look around Wren, what have we done? Tortured these girls because they had a friend we didn't like? You and I both didn't have the best relation with Alison but did she really deserve to be killed the way you killed her? Did Ian deserve to be killed the way I killed him? He was on our side! But you thought he was betraying us and sent me there. Did Gerett deserve to be killed? All of those people would have been alive had you not cared about Alison did."  
"Not cared!" Wren spat out the words, "She played to be in love with me and stole my fortune! She destroyed my everything!  
"Your words mean nothing to me! And you are no longer my brother. This is how I intend on showing you." Wren said as he tightened his grip around Aria's neck, "It's time to say goodnight to your little angel. For the last time."  
He started at her throat just as Ezra broke away from Mona and grabbed Aria from the murderer's grasp. Aria clung to him in her despair but Ezra moved her away as Wren moved closer and attacked Ezra with the knife! A tear appeared on his white shirt as blood started pouring out. Ezra punched him with all he had and Wren fell, but at that moment he realised he had left Aria unguarded! Turning around he found Mona pointing a gun Aria. Ezra screamed,"Go Aria go! Save your friends" as he grabbed Mona arm in a way the gun pointed at the sky. The struggle was intense! Aria rushed to her friends and found them handcuffed, looking around she found the key lying near the rope bundle near the edge of the dock. She rushed and retrieved the keys and began freeing her friends. One by one all of them were freed and they, then, turned their attention at the 3 -As.  
BOOM! The gun went off! Mona dropped at the instance clutching her stomach, as life began to be taken away from her. During the struggle, the gun went off and had been pointed at Mona. Ezra, shocked, quickly regained himself and noticed the girls staring right at him. His eyes widened as he screamed,  
"Get out of here! Now! Go!"  
Wren, now up, charged towards Ezra! Ezra tried firing but damn! that was the last bullet. Wren grabbed him by the collar and flung him at the dock bars!  
"No!" Aria screamed as Spencer grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away, but Aria wouldn't budge. "I can't leave him here. He's going to die. I can't -"  
"Aria get out of here." This was Ezra. Ezra guided the struggle in a way they were standing at the edge of the dock. As if he had decided his fate, Ezra turned to look at Aria, for the last time and mouthed to his angel.  
_I love you._  
And with that he grabbed Wren and dived into the water taking him with along with whatever fate that awaited the two.  
"Ezra!" Aria screamed and rushed towards the edge of the dock and held on the edge, ready to jump when Emily grabs her and says,  
"Are you crazy!"  
"He can't leave me. No no he can't" Aria mumbled to herself.  
"He did this for you don't let his sacrifice go in vain."  
Whatever they said after this Aria didn't hear any of it, it was as if she had censored every noise except the one she wanted to hear.  
The one she needed to hear.  
The one she'd never heard again.  
_I love you Ezra. I love you too._  
She put her hands to her stomach  
_And so will your child..._  
_I love you, Ezra Fitz. For your every smile, for your every kiss, I love you. Nothing can ever change that. You called me your angel, but doesn't that mean that I should be the one watching over you? Don't leave me. _  
_Please. _  
_I love you._  
_  
_-Rose C.


End file.
